<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Things You Must Known before Getting Married by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260857">The Things You Must Known before Getting Married</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Before you getting married, Divorce, Engagement, M/M, Married Life, Romance, Valentine's Day, Violence, alternative universe, domestic AU, life planning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kehidupan setelah menikah bagi sebagian orang merupakan hal yang membahagiakan, tetapi sebagian lain mengatakan hal itu sangat mengerikan. Ada beberapa hal yang harus dipertimbangkan sebelum menikah. </p><p>Kang Seungsik membertimbangkan berbagai hal itu, sebelum akhirnya setuju untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka pada jenjang yang lebih serius dengan Im Sejun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Things You Must Known before Getting Married</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cw : mentions of divorce and violence</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suara dentingan dari peralatan makan yang saling beradu memecah sunyinya malam salah satu restoran di pinggir kota. Beberapa pengujung fokus menyantap makanannya dan lainnya memilih untuk makan sambil membicarakan beberapa hal. Namun, ada satu orang yang berbeda dari pengunjung lain.</p><p>Kang Seungsik.</p><p>Pria dengan setelan kantornya yang masih lengkap, hanya diam memangku dagu menggunakan tangan kanannya karena seseorang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang.</p><p>"Tau gak sih lo, atasan gua yang kelihatannya selalu adem banget tiap <em>gathering</em> kantor sama suaminya. Hari ini ijin buat sidang cerai karena suaminya gak bisa menuhin kebutuhan keluarganya. Sekolah anaknya, makan dan segalanya ternyata atasan gua yang nanggung. Gila gua gak nyangka banget!" cerita seorang gadis sambil sesekali menyeruput jus di gelasnya.</p><p>"Eh lo udah denger kan ada seleb yang mau cerai? Gua masih gak nyangka. Ngikutin mereka dari jaman belum nikah sampai sekarang udah punya anak, hidupnya cukup tiba-tiba cerai tuh shock banget gua" imbuh gadis lain berambut pendek.</p><p>"Cerai lagi trend kali ya? Seminggu lalu tetangga gua juga baru cerai karena beda prinsip. Si istri maunya punya anak setelah lima tahun nikah karena mau berkarir dulu, tapi suaminya ngeyel pengen mereka punya anak" gadis berambut panjang yang baru saja menyelesaikan makannya ikut menanggapi.</p><p>Sejak dirinya mendudukan diri, gadis-gadis di meja samping kirinya sudah begitu asyik bergosip dengan suara cukup lantang. Mau tak mau, Seungsik mendengar dan menyimaknya dalam diam.</p><p>Ketiga gadis itu terus membicarakan masalah pernikahan dan juga perceraian. Isu ini memang sedang hangat dibicarakan public. Bahkan beberapa hari lalu sempat trending di salah satu platform media sosial.</p><p>"BWAA!!!"</p><p>"Sejuun!" protes Seungsik pada laki-laki dengan setelan casual.</p><p>"Mikirin apa sih? Serius banget" tanya Sejun, orang yang ditunggu oleh Seungsik dari tadi.</p><p>"Bukan apa-apa. Kamu tumben telat agak lama?"</p><p>“Tadi aku dari rumah bunda. Nih ada titipan <em>cookies</em> dari bunda buat kamu” Sejun mengulurkan satu toples bulat transparan berisi cookies coklat.</p><p>“Pantes udah rapi sama wangi”</p><p>“Emangnya aku selama ini kucel banget?”</p><p>“Nggak gi-“</p><p>Prangg.</p><p>Suara nyaring dari kaca pecah menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung restoran tersebut.</p><p>Ternyata ada sepasang suami istri sedang bertengkar. Pecahan kaca tadi berasal dari botol soju yang sepertinya terjatuh terlebih dahulu sebelum sang suami layangkan kepada istrinya.</p><p>Beberapa pengunjung keluarga langsung menutup mata dan telinga anak-anak mereka karena beberapa kata tak pantas diucapkan dengan lantangnya oleh pasangan tersebut. Tetapi, ada juga pengunjung lain yang memilih untuk menonton bahkan memvideo kejadian tersebut.</p><p>“BRENGSEK SIAPA JALANG ITU HAH?”</p><p>“DIA BUKAN JALANG! JANGAN SOK SUCI JUGA KAMU! EMANGNYA AKU GATAU SELAMA INI KAMU PERGI SAMA MANTAN KAMU?”</p><p>“AKU KETEMU DIA HANYA URUSAN KERJAAN, NGGAK LEBIH! SEMENTARA KAMU? KAMU TIDUR SAMA DIA BERAPA KALI?”</p><p>Sejun ikut menonton drama langsung di depannya itu dengan serius, kapan lagi bisa menontonnya bukan?</p><p>Tapi, tunggu!</p><p>Kenapa dia begitu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari Seungsik yang begitu tidak nyaman dengan kejadian di depan mereka.</p><p>“Kak Sik…” panggil Sejun pelan pada Seungsik.</p><p>“Iya?”</p><p>“Pindah resto aja yuk?” tawar Sejun pada Seungsik.</p><p>“Tapi aku udah pesen makanan buat kita”</p><p>Sejun menggengam tangan Seungsik, tangannya begitu dingin. “Kak gapapa, malem ini aku yang traktir. Aku gak nyaman kalau makan di sini”</p><p>“Sejun sayang uangnya, udah ga-“</p><p>“Kak? Kita pergi ya? Aku gamau di sini.” kata Sejun penuh penekanan, rautnya juga berubah menjadi sangat serius hingga akhirnya Seungsik mau untuk pergi mencari restoran lain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oi bro” sapa Chan pada Jinhyuk asik memakan pilus milik Sejun.</p><p>“Lah Alice? Uhukk-” bukannya membalas sapaan Chan. Jinhyuk malah kaget dengan kedatangan Alice yang bergandengan tangan dengan Chan.</p><p>“Apa sih, Kak Jinhyuk. Makan tuh yang bener!” Alice yang mendudukkan diri di karpet bawah langsung memukul kaki Jinhyuk.</p><p>“Chan serius lo ngajak, Alice?” tanya Jinhyuk lagi.</p><p>“Kalian mau mabok kan? Kalo mabok semua, bahaya!”</p><p>“Lebih bahaya lo anjir. Cewek sendirian di sini” Jinhyuk masih terus menyanggah Alice.</p><p>“Emangnya kalian berani ngapa-ngapain aku? Kalo berani sih, nanti urusan sama Kak Seungwoo ya” Alice mengendikkan bahunya.</p><p>“Udah lah, Hyuk. Lagian Alice ikut biar Chan kaga ikut mabok” Sejun tiba-tiba datag menengahi Jinhyuk dan Alice. Tangannya sibuk menata beberapa botol soju.</p><p>“Tuh tau. Kak Jinhyuk mah bego, ga pekaan. Pantes sering diomelin Kak Wooseok”</p><p>“Pffft” Chan dan Sejun menahan tawanya.</p><p>“Heh bocah, gini-gini Wooseok mau nikah ya sama gua!” Jinhyuk menepuk dadanya penuh rasa bangga. “Gak kayak tuan rumah nih, gak ada progress sama pacarnya!”</p><p>“Sialan!” Sejun yang duduk di samping Jinhyuk persis, langsung melayangkan tinju kecil ke lengannya.</p><p>“Lo gak nyoba lamar Seungsik lagi?” kali ini Chan yang bertanya.</p><p>“Dia manggil kita kesini buat mabok buat apa sih, Chan? Mau curhat tentang Seungsik tapi berkedok mabok” sahut Jinhyuk yang mulai membuka salah satu botol Soju.</p><p>“Gua pengen nyoba lagi hari ini” Sejun menjeda, “Tapi gagal…”</p><p>“Kenapa gagal?”</p><p>“Tadi ada suami istri tengkar di resto. Kak Seungsik langsung ya biasalah kayak gitu lagi… Kayaknya dia masih takut” Sejun langsung meneguk sojunya. Seungsik sempat hidup di keluarga yang tidak cukup baik. Kedua orang tuanya selalu bertengkar, sebelum akhirnya berpisah ketika umurnya menginjak tujuh tahun. Hal itu membuat dirinya sulit untuk memulai hubungan dengan seseorang. </p><p>“Aku boleh cerita gak?” tiba-tiba Alice kembali bersuara.</p><p>“Kamu mau cerita apa, Yang?”</p><p>“Kak Seungsik maapin Alice agak ember, tapi kayaknya gapapa demi kebaikan Kak Seungsik juga” Alice menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menutup mata, lalu berujar seolah sedang meminta maaf Seungsik.</p><p>Ketiga pria yang ada di apartemen itu kompak menggelengkan kepalanya.</p><p>“Ok, jadi gini. Setelah putus sama Kak Seungwoo. Kak Sik masih kontakan terus sama aku. Dia pernah cerita pengen hidup mandiri aja. Pengen adopsi anak, rawat sendiri dan hidup bahagia tanpa terikat sama siapapun. Buat apa punya hubungan kalau ujungnya pisah dan malah nyakitin anak? Anak yang gak punya kesalahan apapun malah jadi korban”</p><p>“Jadi, Seungsik masih sayang Seungwoo?” sela Jinhyuk.</p><p>“Diem! Belum selesai!” Alice mendengus kesal. “Dulu mereka putus kan yang minta putus Kak Seungsik. Kak Sik tau, suatu saat Kak Woo bakal dijodohin. Salah satu dari kita emang takdirnya bakal dijodohin dan Kak Seungwoo gak mau hidupku konyol kayak drama.  Makanya Kak Seungwoo ngalah dan nikah sama Kak Byungchan, sekarang aku bisa bebas mau milih pasangan yang kayak gimana. Kak Sik milih mundur pas kelas tiga SMA dengan alesan ujian. Padahal, dia rasa mending sakit sekarang daripada nanti di masa depan susah move on” jelas Alice cukup panjang.</p><p>“Jadi, Seungsik masih sayang Seungwoo?” ulang Jinhyuk.</p><p>“Ya nggak lah! Kak Seungsik mah orangnya realistis. Kalau emang gak bisa, yaudah gak. Dia bukan tipe orang yang bakal mau jadi simpenan. Hidupnya tuh terlalu lurus buat belok”</p><p>“Tapi dia belok tuh sama Si Sejun”</p><p>“Kak Chan usir aja tiang satu ini, ngeselin banget!” adunya pada Chan.</p><p>Jinhyuk langsung menyela sebelum Chan memarahinya, “Seungsik terlalu banyak mikir dan takut buat ambil resiko. Padahal semua hal atau keputusan apapun yang udah kita ambil sama aja punya resiko, Tergantung pinter-pinter aja ngolah resikonya gimana”</p><p>“Tumben banget lo”</p><p>“Nikah pasti ada resikonya, ribut juga hal wajar kali. Gua sama Wooseok juga kadang suka debat karena emang sifat kita beda. Wooseok suka hal teratur, beda sama gua yang lebih milih hidup ngalir aja. Gua sempet iyain aja semua perkataan yang dia mau tentang masa depan, adopsi Jinwoo, biaya sekolah Jinwoo, biaya pendiidkan banyak lagi deh. Akhirnya dia ngambek beberapa hari-“ Jinhyuk kembali meneguk Sojunya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.</p><p>“Akhirnya gue ngalah buat dengerin dia dan nyatanya gak seburuk itu sesekali mikirin hal berat. Gue juga sadar kalau Wooseok nanya ini itu karena menghargai gua sebagai pedamping hidupnya. Pernikahan dan masa depan milik kita berdua kedepannya, makanya kedua belah pihak harus setuju. Gak berat sebelah”</p><p>“Wooseok pernah ngalah ke lo gak?” tanya Sejun setelah lama diam menyimak sahabatnya.</p><p>“Wooseok suka bikin <em>to do list, </em>kalau gak sesuai dikit bisa kesel dan bete seharian. Kalau dia begitu selamanya, itu gak baik dampaknya buat gua maupun Jinwoo. Akhirnya gua nasehatin dan beri dia masukan dikit biar lebih nikmatin hidup. Intinya gua jelasin aja biar dia paham dan lebih bisa nerima semuanya dengan bahasa yang gak nyinggung Wooseok”</p><p>“Masalah beginian jago juga” gumam Alice.</p><p>Tapi, telinga Jinhyuk itu sangat peka sehingga dapat mendengarnya.</p><p>“Gua soal pernikahan udah pro. Lo berdua sama lo” jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Alice, Chan dan Sejun bergantian, “Ntar kalau mau konsul pernikahan ke gua gratis dah. Paling gua mjinta beliin makanan doing”</p><p>“Iya makanan, makanan yang paling mahal kan maksud lo?” Chan mencibir.</p><p>“Aku nikah sama Kak Chan mah masih lama. Skripsian aja puyeng, apalagi nikah” Alice menjawabnya begitu santai, Chan hanya tersenyum sabar karena memang itu benar adanya. Chan sendiri juga tidak mau memaksa gadis kecil kesayangannya untuk menikah dengannya dalam waktu dekat.</p><p>“Minggu besok Valentine, coba lo lamar Seungsik lagi. Tanggal cantik siapa tau lo beruntung” kata Jinhyuk lagi.</p><p>“Iya, ntar gua pikirin”</p><p>“Ntar mulu, keburu Jinwoo yang nikah”</p><p>“JINWOO MASIH DUA TAHUN, ANJIR!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di toko kami"</p><p>Seungsik membalas kasir itu dengan senyuman. Kedua tangannya segera meraih kantong plastik dengan beberapa jenis bahan untuk keperluan membuat kue, lalu ia berjalan keluar menuju toko buah yang hanya berbeda beberapa bangunan dari toko ini.</p><p>"Kak Seungsik" panggil seseorang yang duduk bangku kecil yang tepat berada di depan toko.</p><p>"Byungchan? Kamu habis beli bahan juga?"</p><p>Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lucu.</p><p>"Kamu mau pulang?" tanya Seungsik lagi.</p><p>"Aku nunggu Kak Seungwoo, dia masih jemput Pyo di rumah mama"</p><p>"Pyo? Oh anak kalian yang lucu di instagram itu?"</p><p>"Yupp, betul. Pyo emang gemes, tapi manja banget ke Kak Seungwoo" Byungchan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.</p><p>"Hidup kalian bahagia banget ya"</p><p>"Gak juga, kehidupan aku sama Kak Seungwoo tuh gak semulus itu. Percaya gak kalau kita hampir cerai?" menyadari ucapannya, Byungchan langsung menepuk bibirnya sendiri. "Aduh maaf kak, mulut aku tuh kebiasaan suka bablas. Tapi aku boleh cerita gak? Kakak gak keburu mau pergi kan? Eh apa sih aku"</p><p>"Gapapa, aku bisa temenin kamu sampai Kak Seungwoo dateng" Seungsik ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Byungchan.</p><p>Byungchan mengangguk lalu menatap jalanan di depan mereka.</p><p>"Hmm awal pernikahanku sama Kak Seungwoo sama sekali gak mulus. Anak muda mana sih yang mau dijodohin? Jaman apa sekarang? Emang aku gak laku? Di luar sana banyak yang mau sama aku!" Byungchan mulai bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu.</p><p>"Aku buat ulah beberapa kali biar Kak Seungwoo kesel dan mau pisah, tapi nyatanya Kak Seungwoo baik banget. Aku juga gak kapok, aku sempet buat ulah sampai Kak Seungwoo marah dan ah gitu deh pokoknya" Byungchan malah menggerutu sendiri.</p><p>"Gak usah dilanjut gapapa, itu privasi keluarga kamu sama Kak Seungwoo"</p><p>"Hehe maaf ya kak, emang kadang jiwa <em>childish</em>-ku masih ada"</p><p>Seungsik mengangguk paham.</p><p>"Kak Seungsik masih sama pacar kakak yang waktu itu? Yang makan eskrim banyak banget gak sih di nikahan aku sama Kak Seungwoo?"</p><p>Astaga, kenapa Byungchan masih mengingat hal itu? Rasanya malu sekali jika mengingat kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu.</p><p>"Iya bener, aku masih sama dia. Maaf ya soal waktu itu"</p><p>"Haha, pacar kakak lucu tau. Eh, masih pacar atau udah-?"</p><p>"Kita masih pacaran"</p><p>"Hah?" Byungchan langsung menunjukkan raut kagetnya. "Aku kira udah nikah atau tunangan. Kakak rakus itu cupu banget belum lamar Kak Seungsik, masa digantungin pakai pacaran mulu. Mau berapa la-"</p><p>"Tenang Byungchan... bukan dia yang cupu. Tapi aku aja yang belum berani"</p><p>"Oh gitu..." Byungchan menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. "Kak Seungsik takut kenapa? Aku pikir kakak malah lebih siap nikah loh daripada aku"</p><p>"Aku cuma masih kebayang masa lalu orang tuaku"</p><p>"Aduuh maaf kak, jadi ngingetin kakak ke masa lalu" Byungchan merasa bersalah menanyakan hal itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia memberikan sepotong saran yang entah berguna atau tidak karena dirinya tidak pandai memberi saran pada orang lain. "Kak, hidup kakak dan orang tua Kak Seungsik tuh bisa aja beda. Semua orang dilahirin dengan garis hidupnya masing-masing, Kak Seungsik pasti punya jalan hidup yang lebih baik. Awalnya aku juga mikir nikah tuh bikin susah, bisa aja sih susah kalau aku nikahnya bukan sama Kak Seungwoo. Tapi, saat aku nerima Kak Seungwoo ternyata aku makin bahagia"</p><p>"Nikah tuh gak sulit, gak ribet asal keduanya mau jalani hidup bareng, Kak" imbuh Byungchan.</p><p>Tiin, tiin.</p><p>Suara klakson mobil mengalihkan pandangan keduanya.</p><p>"Oh itu Kak Seungwoo, duluan ya"</p><p>"Iya, hati-hati kalian"</p><p>"Jangan kelamaan mikir ya, kakak rakus itu ganteng loh. Pasti banyak yang mau" canda Byungchan sebelum berlari mendekat ke mobil Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ting.</p><p>Bunyi itu muncul sebagai tanda <em>password</em> yang dimasukannya benar, Seungsik segera masuk ke unit apartemen Sejun.</p><p>Tepat setelah pintu apartemen tertutup, suara alunan terompet menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan membuat Seungsik kaget. Tidak lama, suara terompet itu digantikan oleh suara keyboard membangun lantunan nada yang tidak begitu asing di telinganya.</p><p>Oh, astaga!</p><p>Tentu saja ini tidak asing di telinganya. Alunan musik yang dia dengar ini adalah lagu <em>Sweet Victory</em> dari marching band kartun spons bercelana kotak, kartun favorit Sejun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The winner takes all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s the thrill of one more kill</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The last one of fall</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will never sacrifice their wil</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tiba-tiba saja Sejun muncul dan bernyanyi dengan kostum merah yang sama persis seperti di kartun. Seungsik masih diam di tempat menikmati pertunjukan dadakan yang diberikan oleh Sejun. Hidupnya semenjak berpacaran dengan Sejun menjadi penuh dengan kejutan. Kekasihnya itu pasti memiliki sejuta ide kreatif di luar kapasitas berpikir orang ‘normal’.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t ever look back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the world closing in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be on the attack with</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your wings on the wind</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sejun menyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan dan semangat, menirukan kartun itu dengan segala tingkah hiperbolanya yang sesekali membuat Seungsik mau tidak mau menahan tawa.</p><p>Menjelang akhir lagu, Sejun berjalan mendekati Seungsik dan berakhir dengan berlutut dihadapan Seungsik ketika lagu selesai. Dirinya langsung tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipi yang sangat Seungsik sukai.</p><p>“<em>Happy Valentine</em>, Sayang. Suka gak?” tanya Sejun menaik turunkan alisnya.</p><p>“Sejun…” Seungsik menjeda. “Ayo kita nikah”</p><p>“Hah?” Sejun langsung terjatuh begitu saja dari posisi sebelumnya.</p><p>“Kak? Kayaknya aku masih mimpi gak sih? Tampar aku dong”</p><p>Bukannya menampar, Seungsik malah menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke lesung pipi kekasihnya, “<em>Happy Valentine too</em>, Sayang. Makasih buat kejutannya”</p><p>“Kak Seungsik, tadi kamu bilang apa?”</p><p>Bukannya menjawab, Seungsik malah menyuruh Sejun, “Ayo makan dulu kuenya, tadi malem aku udah bikin kue kesukaan kamu”</p><p>“Kak jawab du-“</p><p>“Makan”</p><p>“Oke, tapi aku ganti baju dulu. Gerah pakai ini”</p><p>Setelahnya Sejun bergegas ke kamar untuk mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang lebih normal. Sementara itu, Seungsik menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa piring dan membawanya lagi ke ruang tengah. Ruangan yang telah di dekor Sejun dengan sedemikian rupa.</p><p>Seungsik yang sedang menata piring, sesekali tertawa melihat beberapa ornamen yang cukup ‘unik’.</p><p>Memang seunik itu dekorasinya.</p><p>Bukan balon, pita pink atau hal manis yang biasa digunakan untuk hiasan di hari <em>Valentine</em>.</p><p>Seorang Lim Sejun lebih memilih untuk meletakkan <em>standee</em> Spongebob dan Patrick di sisi kiri televisinya, sementara sisi kanan terdapat Squidward dan Sandy Si Tupai. Beralih dengan hiasan dekat sofa, terdapat pohon natal lengkap dengan lampunya yang berkerlap-kerlip. Di bawah pohon juga terdapat tiga kotak merah berhiaskan pita hijau. Persis bungkusan kado di hari natal.</p><p>Dari mana Sejun mendapatkannya?</p><p>Entahlah, Seungsik juga tidak tau. Terakhir kali Seungsik mengunjungi apartemen Sejun belum ada benda-benda itu.</p><p>Tetapi, benda-benda itu mengingatkannya akan suatu hal yang terjadi di masa lalu.</p><p>“Sayang… udah ganteng belom?” tanya Sejun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Dirinya berjalan mendekat ke Seungsik dengan langkah bagaikan modal yang sedang berjalan di catwalk.</p><p>“Waah kayaknya enak nih kuenya” Sejun lantas duduk dan memerhatikan Seungsik yang sedang memotong kue menjadi ke beberapa bagian. Matanya juga tak lepas ke beberapa makanan lain yang dibawa Seungsik sampai matanya tertuju pada satu hal.</p><p>“Kak Seungsik ini…”</p><p>Seungsik menoleh pada Sejun, “<em>Strawberry Tartlets with Vanilla Pastry Cream</em>” jawabnya.</p><p>“Kak, kebetulan banget ya?”</p><p>“Haha aku juga kaget kenapa bisa sama. Kamu kenapa tadi nyanyi lagu itu?”</p><p>“Gatau, aku cuma ngikutin feeling aja sih. Udah lama ya ternyata sejak pertemuan itu”</p><p>Tujuh tahun lalu Sejun merayakan natal dengan teman-teman kuliahnya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan membuat perayaan kecil. Ketika acara karoeke bersama dimulai, ia menyanyikan lagu Sweet Victory dengan begitu semangat sampai tidak sadar menabrak Seungsik yang sedang membawa <em>Strawberry Tartlets with Vanilla Pastry Cream.</em></p><p>Kekacauan yang dibuat Sejun membuat Seungsik kesal dan pulang begitu saja dari pesta itu. Setelah hari itu, Sejun yang merasa bersalah terus mengikuti Seungsik kemana pun ia pergi untuk mendapatkan maaf darinya. Seungsik yang jengah dengan tingkah konyol Sejun akhirnya memaafkannya. Tapi, setelahnya Sejun tetap tidak berhenti menganggu hidup Seungsik lantaran merasa tertarik dengannya. Semua usaha terus dilakukan Sejun hingga akhirnya mereka bisa menjalin hubungan yang bertahan selama ini.</p><p>“Kak, aku boleh makan ini?” tanya Sejun menunjuk <em>Strawberry Tartlets. </em>Kali ini dia ijin terlebih dahulu karena tidak ingin membuat kekacauan seperti dulu.</p><p>“Makan aja, kenapa ijin? Ini emang buat kamu”</p><p>Sejun tersenyum, “Twahu gha sih kwak. Swemenjwak itwu akwu gwa pwernah mwakan kwe inwi lwagi” ujarnya dengan mulut penuh <em>Strawberry Tartlets.</em></p><p>“Telan dulu baru ngomong, nanti kamu kesedak. Eh, tadi kamu bilang gak pernah makan kue ini lagi?”</p><p>Sejun mengangguk.</p><p>“Kenapa?”</p><p>Sejun mengunyah kue itu begitu cepat sebelum menjawabnya, “Kue ini ngingetin aku sama yang dulu, aku gak mau pisah sama Kak Seungsik”.</p><p>“Berarti setelah tujuh tahun kamu baru makan lagi?”</p><p>Sejun kembali mengangguk.</p><p>“Kalau kamu pengen bilang aja, nanti aku buatin lagi. Kamu cobain dulu kue yang ini” Seungsik memberi satu suap yang disambut Sejun dengan senang hati.</p><p>Kapan lagi pacarnya ini mau menyuapinya seperti ini?</p><p>“Sejun… sebenernya ada yang pengen aku bicarain sama kamu” kata Seungsik dengan nada lebih serius.</p><p>“Ngomong aja”</p><p>“Tentang pernikahan, Sejuun…”</p><p>“Oh iya, tadi kamu bilang mau nikah sama aku ya? Tiba-tiba banget haha. Nikah besok yuk kak?” candanya.</p><p>“Sejun serius”</p><p>“Iya, iyaa. Jangan tegang banget sayang”</p><p>“Aku rekam gapapa kan?” tanya Seungsik memastikan.</p><p>“Rekam aja gapaa kak” jawab Sejun mantap.</p><p>Seungsik menekan tombol pada ponselnya, lalu meletakkan ponselnya di sofa antara dirinya dan Sejun duduk.</p><p>“Tadi aku ngajak kamu nikah itu gak bercanda dan makasih kamu udah mau nunggu aku selama ini. Tapi, aku pengen tanya beberapa hal biar lebih mantap sama keputusanku. Yang pertama aku pengen bahas tentang keuangan kita. Maaf aku kedengeran lancang, tapi banyak pasangan muda di luar sana yang cerai karena <em>financial</em>” Seungsik menunduk dan sesekali melirik Sejun ragu.</p><p>Sejun yang menyadari bahwa Seungsik ragu untuk berbicara langsung mengenggam tangan Seungsik, menyalurkan rasa tenang pada kekasinya. “Kak, aku gapapa Kak Seungsik mau bicarain apapun. Aku malah seneng kakak bisa terbuka tentang semua hal ke aku. Jadi, jangan ragu ya?”</p><p>Seungsik menghela nafas sejenak membalas senyum Sejun. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sejun.</p><p>Ketulusan begitu terpancar di sana.</p><p>Apalagi yang harus dia ragu dan takutkan?</p><p>“Kalau kita nikah nanti, bakal ada beberapa barang bulanan yang kita beli. Kita bakal berbagi beberapa hal. Kamu keberatan gak kalau gaji kita berdua diambil lima puluh persen dijadiin satu?”</p><p>“<em>Nope</em>”</p><p>“Kamu jangan gitu, ini-“</p><p>“Kak Seungsik sayangku, aku kenal kamu bukan satu dua hari. Kakak itu lebih jago buat ngatur keuangan daripada aku. Aku hafal kalau Kak Seungsik hemat di awal bulan supaya akhir bulan bisa hidup tenang tanpa kekurangan uang. Jadi, apapun itu aku gak masalah” </p><p>“Hmm oke…” Seungsik menjeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkannya. “Sejun, maaf. Kamu ada kredit?”</p><p>“ADA!” jawabnya penuh semangat yang membuat Seungsik kaget.</p><p>Bagaimana tidak kaget? Orang bagian mana jika ditanya kredit malah semangat seperti ini? Bukankah kredit cenderung menjadi beban?</p><p>“Kamu kredit apa?”</p><p>“Hmm apa ya, udah hampir beres. Santai aja, aku kasih tau kamu tapi gak bisa sekarang”</p><p>Seungsik mengangguk dan tidak bertanya lagi.</p><p>“Kok diem, Sik?”</p><p>“Kamu gak nanya aku?”</p><p>“Emangnya kamu ada kredit?”</p><p>“Siapa tau ada?”</p><p>“Emangnya ada?”</p><p>“Gak ada sih” Seungsik tertawa kecil.</p><p>“Eii, Kak Seungsik udah berani ngusilin aku”</p><p>Tangan Sejun meraih dua minuman yang tersedia di meja dan memberikan salah satunya pada Seungsik, “Minum dulu deh, Kak”</p><p>Seungsik menerima, lalu meminumnya.</p><p>“Selanjutnya apa, masih keuangan?”</p><p>Seungsik menggeleng, “Keuangan ngalir aja gapapa kan? Nanti bakal terkait sama beberapa hal lain”. Dirinya mengembalikan gelas itu ke meja sebelum berbicara lagi.</p><p>“<em>How about our sex life after we get married?</em>”</p><p>Uhukk.</p><p>Iya, Sejun tersedak tapi memberikan gestur pada Seungsik supaya melanjutkan pembicaraan.</p><p>“Sejun, aku gak akan bosen bilang terima kasih ke kamu yang udah mau bertahan sama aku yang begitu <em>strict </em>ini. Makasih karena kamu menghargai prinsip aku dan gak nyentuh aku terlalu jauh. <em>Thanks for it</em>”</p><p>Sejun hanya tersenyum kikuk, ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan membicarakan hal ini sebagai topik kedua yang perlu dibahas.</p><p>“Kita sebagai manusia biasa juga punya kebutuhan biologis yang harus dituntaskan. Kita bisa ngelakuinnya, tapi harus tetap persetujuan kedua pihak. Ada kalanya kita capek dan nolak, kamu keberatan seandainya dikondisi kayak gitu padahal kamu butuh?”</p><p>“Astaga, Sayang. Aku gak akan maksa kamu” Sejun malah tertawa. “Semua persetujuan kita berdua, tenang aja. Aku gak akan minta setiap hari, tapi seengaknya seminngu sekali pasti harus ya? Boleh gak” dengan gerakan cukup cepat Sejun mendekati Seungsik, menggoda Seungsik dengan alis yang naik turun.</p><p>Seungsik menjauhkan kepala Sejun menggunakan telunjuknya.</p><p>“Iya, tapi tetep lihat situasi dan kondisi nanti"</p><p>Cup.</p><p>Satu kecupan pada dilayangkannya pda pipi Seungsik. Setelahnya, Sejun kembali duduk tapi kini memilih untuk menghadap Seungsik.</p><p>“Kali ini aku nanya dulu, kamu kepikiran buat adopsi anak gak?”</p><p>Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Seungsik mengambil waktu untuk berpikir.</p><p>“Waktu aku jemput kamu dari panti, kayaknya ada bayi nangis pas kamu mau pulang gak sih?”</p><p>“Itu kapan?” rasanya Seungsik lupa ada bayi di panti yang sering dikunjunginya.</p><p>“Hmmm, hampir setahun lalu mungkin. Udah agak lama, Kak”</p><p>Alis Seungsik bertaut, dirinya berusaha mengingat bayi yang dimaksud Sejun.</p><p>“Kayaknya kamu juga ngasih dia boneka tupai sebelum pulang?”</p><p>“Oh dia, umurnya sekarang hampir tiga tahun. Kenapa?”</p><p>“Mau adopsi dia gak? Kamu juga udah deket kan sama anak itu?” Sejun begitu antusias menanyakannya.</p><p>“Sejun, kalau kita adopsi anak. Nanti ngurusnya gimana? Kamu dan aku tetap kerja. Dia mau sama siapa? Ngurus anak bukan hanya kasih makan, kasih dia uang atau segala keperluannya. Walau itu emang perlu, apalagi biaya pendidikan dan lainnya perlu kita pertimbangin. Kita juga harus bisa mendidik dia, bisa kasih dia kasih sayang dan masih banyak lagi. Jujur aja, aku rasa ilmu <em>parenting</em>-ku belum cukup”</p><p>“Kak, kita gak harus langung adopsi setelah nikah. Kita juga gak harus adopsi yang masih bayi banget karena aku tau pasti susah buat kita berdua. Kalau adopsi anak yang deket sama kamu gimana? Dia tiga tahun, paginya bisa sekolah-“</p><p>“Aku nggak setuju kalau dia sekolah. Maksud aku sekolah yang terlalu kaku pengajarannya. Anak seusia itu lebih bagus buat belajar hal ringan, lebih terapin belajar sambil bermain. Ada beberapa sekolah yang sistemnya kurang bagus, mereka mengajar anak balita seperti anak sekolah dasar. Aku gak mau” kata Seungsik menyela kalimat kekasihnya.</p><p>“Oke, aku paham maksud kamu. Jadi, kita harus pilih sekolah yang pengajarannya kayak gitu. Terus ada tempat penitipan. Selesai sekolah dia bisa main sama temennya dulu, sebelum kita jemput pulang. Malemnya kita habisin waktu bareng hehee”</p><p>Kali ini Seungsik menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan penjelasan Sejun, “Tapi itu pasti mahal dan kita perlu anggarin dana buat pendidikannya. Oh iya, aku lupa. Kita juga harus pikirin asuransi kesehatannya karena kita berdua udah punya”</p><p>“Kenapa enggak? Anggarin aja, dia hadir di hidup kita karena kita adopsi. Sebagai orang tua pasti harus bertanggung jawab sama anaknya”</p><p>Sejak pembahasan topik ini dimulai, Sejun terus membahasnya begitu semangat. Hal ini sangat diluar ekspektasi Seungsik. “Kamu semangat banget, emangnya mau dipanggil apa kalau punya anak?”</p><p>“Hmm apa ya? Ayah Sejun kayaknya bagus. Eh keren banget aku dipanggil ayah hahaha”</p><p>Seungsik ikut tertawa mendengarnya.</p><p>“Kamu mau dipanggil apa, Sik?”</p><p>“Belum tau, itu nanti aja”</p><p>Mendengar itu, Sejun malah menggoda Seungsik. “Ayo dong, mau dipanggil apa? Ayah juga? Papa? Papi? Pipi? Pipu? Ba-”</p><p>“Itu aku pikirin nanti. Sekarang, balik lagi kita nikah dan tetep kerja normal. Tolong jangan ambil lembur kalau emang gak <em>urgent</em> karena kita perlu <em>family time</em>” Seungsik kembali meraih gelasnya dan meminumnya, pembicaraan yang cukup panjang ini membuatnya haus.</p><p>Sejun menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali tanda setuju seperti seorang <em>maltese.</em></p><p>“Kak Sik walaupun kita udah rancang rencana sebagus ini, rencana Tuhan gak ada yang tau. Hidup pasti gak akan baik mulu. Kita bisa aja beberapa kali rebut dan aku juga bisa marah. Kamu tau kan kak, aku kalau marah kayak apa?”</p><p>Yang dikatakan Sejun benar, dalam berjalannya kehidupan pasti ada beberapa rintangan seperti batu kerikil kecil sampai batu besar yang sulit untuk dilalui. Konflik antara mereka pasti akan muncul walau mereka antisipasi sebaik apapun. Selama menjalin hubungan tujuh tahun dengan Sejun, dirinya sudah cukup hafal bagaimana menghadapi Sejun yang sedang kesal dan marah. Cukup beri dia waktu untuk sendiri selama satu dua hari, lalu ajak dirinya bicara normal.</p><p>Sejun ini juga manusia biasa. Terkadang bisa lepas kendali, untuk melampiaskan rasa marahnya. Jadi, dirinya tidak ingin didekati atau akan ada yang tersakitia tanpa sengaja.</p><p>“Iya aku tau, kamu juga tau kan?”</p><p>Sejun mengangguk lalu mendekati Seungsik, “Sini ah deketan. Gak enak banget jauhan”.</p><p>Seungsik menurut untuk mendekat pada Sejun. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kekasihnya dan Sejun balik menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Seungsik.</p><p>“Gini dong, biar romantis. Aku kan jarang romantis ke kamu, Kak”</p><p>“Iya lah, kamu ngelawak mulu selama ini”</p><p>“Tapi kamu suka kan, Kak? Aku seneng pas kamu ketawa karena aku. Apalagi sampe matanya ilang haha”</p><p>“Iya” Seungsik tidak menyangkal, hidupnya semakin berwarna dan menjadi sering tertawa karena seribu satu tingkah konyol Sejun. Rasanya dulu sangat menganggu, tetapi sekarang hal itu lah yang Seungsik suka dari Sejun. Sejun selalu mendatangkan tawa bahagia untuk dirinya.</p><p>“Sejun, masih ada satu hal lagi” lanjut Seungsik.</p><p>“Tanya aja”</p><p>“Pas kita tinggal bareng nanti, urusan bersih-bersih gimana? Aku tau selama ini kamu sering pakai jasa daripada bersihin apart ini sendiri”</p><p>Sejun tertawa mendengarnya, “Kak aku tuh mager”</p><p>“Jadi, nanti yang bakal bersihin aku? Atau mau pakai jasa pembersih? Gak mungkin kita anggarin banyak dana buat hal kayak gitu. Terlebih aku gak suka ada orang asing yang masuk ke dalam hunian kita nanti”</p><p>“Aku tuh jago beres-beres tau kak, cuma mager aja. Nanti kalau tinggal bareng, aku lebih tau diri pasti bantuin kamu karena ini hidup kita berdua. Kita harus bisa kerja sama” setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sejun kembali mencuri ciuman di pipi Seungsik.</p><p>“Kak kali ini aku serius, kalau emang Kak Seungsik belum siap aku gak akan maksa. Jangan terlalu mikirin temen-temen kita yang udah nikah, karena-“</p><p>Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Seungsik lebih dahulu menyela “Sebelumnya aku udah pertimbangin beberapa hal buat ambil keputusan ini. Denger jawaban kamu tadi, aku jadi lebih yakin. Lagian kalau aku berani buat ambil keputusan berat lain, kenapa aku ambil keputusan buat nikah gak bisa? Makasih udah berani lamar aku dua tahun lalu dan maaf aku baru kasih jawaban sekarang”</p><p>“Kang Seungsik, harusnya aku yang bilang makasih karena udah kasih aku kesempatan masuk  ke dalam hidup kamu. Aku gak bisa janjiin banyak hal baik, tapi aku akan berusaha yang terbaik buat hidup kita nanti”</p><p>Baru saja Seungsik ingin membalas kalimat Sejun, tapi dirinya malah terantuk sofa karena Sejun tiba-tiba saja berdiri.</p><p>“Buseeet, Lim Sejun bisa romantis banget. Hebat banget gak tuh? Masih di rekam kan? Nanti buat bukti kalo Chan sama Jinhyuk nyindir aku gak bisa romantis” Sejun menepuk dadanya bangga dan tidak sadar Seungsik mengusap kepalanya karena tingkah Sejun.</p><p>“Kak udah beres kan? Nonton Spongebob sekalian nostalgia yuk”</p><p>Hmm baiklah, sepertinya Sejun kembali ke mode ‘normal’-nya.</p><p>Ya, orang normal mana yang memilih menghabiskan hari valentine di apartement menonton Spongebob dibandingan serial terbaru yang ada di netflix.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Epilog.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Paaa, ini Si Adek nakaaal" Sejun berteriak nyaring dari ruang keluarga.</p><p>"Ayah yang nakal, Pa! Bukan Subiin!" bocah berusia enam tahun itu ikut berteriak seperti Sejun.</p><p>"Kok ayah? Itu kue stroberi ayah dibuatin papa kemarin malah kamu makan. Jadi kamu yang nakal!"</p><p>"Ini punya Subiiin!"</p><p>"Punya Ayah!"</p><p>"Punya Subiin!"</p><p>Seungsik yang baru saja datang membawa beberapa buah melon yang baru saja dikupasnya, langsung duduk di antara keduanya, "Kamu tuh ngalah, sama anak sendiri juga"</p><p>"Tapi, Yang. Itu bener kue punyaku" Sejun memajukan bibirnya kesal.</p><p>"Subin, jagoannya Papa. Inget nggak kemaren malem Subin juga makan kue?"</p><p>Subin yang ditanya oleh Seungsik langsung berpikir dan berusaha mengingatnya.</p><p>"Kue yang kamu makan itu punya Ayah Sejun. Minta maaf gih ke ayah" jelas Seungsik.</p><p>Tidak langsung minta maaf, Subin malah memamerkan deretan giginya yang begitu rapi sambil tertawa.</p><p>"Hehee, maafin Subin ya Ayah"</p><p>"Nggak mau ah, Subin udah makan kuenya ayah. Cari adek buat Subin yuk, Pa. Nanti kita sayang ke adeknya Subin aja, gausah ke Subin lagi" goda Sejun yang memeluk Seungsik dan membawanya menjauh dari Subin.</p><p>"Papa punya Subin!" Subin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sejun dari tubuh Seungsik.</p><p>"Papa punya Ayah, wleee"</p><p>"Lepasiin Papa! Papa punya Subiiin!"</p><p>Seungsik hanya bisa tertawa dengan kelakuan suami dan anaknya.</p><p>"Papa mau sama Ayah. Ayo, yah beli kue sambil cari adek baru buat Subin"</p><p>Sejun tertawa puas ketika Seungsik ikut menggoda Subin.</p><p>"Papa huaaa" Subin terduduk di karpet lalu menangis kencang.</p><p>Seungsik dan Sejun saling menatap, kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama sebelum menenangkan Subin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Semua hal di atas bukan untuk dijadikan patokan sebelum menikah karena setiap orang memiliki kehidupan berbeda.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>